


Breaking the Iceman

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fun and Games, Gen, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sebastian is curious about Kimi and his ice cold behaviour. During a photoshoot, the German aims to make his teammate laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Custardcreamies. Enjoy.

Kimi stood silently outside his driver’s room, waiting on Stefania to come and collect him for the upcoming photoshoot. He was messing about on his phone when he heard a voice. “You’re being awfully quiet.”

Kimi looked up, a small smile forming on his face. “Sebastian.” He nodded at him.

“You’re always quiet.” The German chuckled. “Even Maurizio thinks that.”

The Finn shrugged, his face monotone. “Don’t see the point of speaking when not necessary.”

“True.” Seb smiled. “So, you’re heading to the photoshoot too?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on then. We’ll show our press officers we can actually survive without them.” Sebastian chuckled. “Britta swears I’d be lost without her.”

“You would.”

“Perhaps.”

*

“Kimi, can you turn to your left please?” The photographer asked, getting frustrated with the man. He knew the Finn was famous for his quiet nature but his emotionless face was painstakingly difficult to capture to make him look like what was written on the brief.

Kimi sighed heavily and turned, keeping his face the same and his arms down by his side, striking a dominate look.

Sebastian had been standing behind the photographer watching his teammate since he’d had his photo taken first but he suddenly got an idea to try and break Kimi’s behaviour. He quickly put his headphones on and started to nod his head with his eyes closed.

After a few seconds, he started to play air guitar wildly, making it look like he was performing to a huge crowd. Seb’s actions had caught Kimi’s attention and he was staring bemused at his friend.

“I wanna rock and roll all night!” Seb mouthed along, opening one eye to see Kimi. Much to his surprise the Finn just had an unimpressed look on his face.

Seb sighed and stopped what he was doing. He needed a better plan and quickly excused himself out of the room.

Kimi continued his photoshoot unaware of what his teammate was planning.

*

He was still posing as the photographer snapped away, when Sebastian came back into the room with Britta and Stefania. Stefania had a violin in her hand and Britta was wearing a tango type dress on top of her Ferrari uniform.

Kimi’s eyes were fixed on the three of them and they went wide when Seb put a rose in his mouth and pulled Britta against him before they started to tango. Stefania stood beside them, pretending to play the violin.

The mistakes Sebastian was making in trying to lead Britta around the room in hold was enough to crack Kimi up, and the Finn cracked as he managed a small chuckle and smile which the photographer eagerly captured.

“I did it!” Seb cheered, letting go of Britta. “I made Kimi laugh.”

Kimi shook his head, the smile still on his face. “You ass.” Though the smile on his face told Seb that their friendship was still intact.


End file.
